1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side covering for covering an exhaust pipe in a motorcycle from laterally outwardly with respect to a motorcycle widthwise direction.
2. Description of Related Art
It is quite often that a decorative exhaust pipe side covering is employed to cover a portion or the entire length of an exhaust pipe, which extends below a combustion engine of the motorcycle, from a lateral outer side with respect to a motorcycle widthwise direction. In such case, when the exhaust pipe side covering referred to above is to be assembled onto a motorcycle body, the exhaust pipe side covering has to be slid in a vertical direction or longitudinal direction of the motorcycle body relative to a bracket on the motorcycle body side so as to allow a pawl of the exhaust pipe side covering to be engaged with the bracket. By so doing, a screw insertion hole in the exhaust pipe side covering is positioned to align with a threaded hole in the bracket on the motorcycle body side, and subsequently, the exhaust pipe covering is fixed to the bracket through fastening of bolts.
It is to be noted that as an installing structure for a muffler covering for covering a muffler, a structure similar to that described above is known (in this connection, see the patent documents 1 and 2 listed below), but in view of the difference in structure between the muffler and the exhaust pipe, the installing structure for the muffler cannot be applied to an installing structure for the exhaust pipe covering.